Legends never die
by The Dreaming Drifter
Summary: Chapter 11 is up.Project D, has met a challenge it cannot overcome on its own. To win, its members must place all thier faith in and stand in the shadows as two legends collide...one last time.
1. Chapter 1: Old Rival's Revenge

**Chapter 1 : Old Rivals Revenge**

Takahashi Ryousuke slept in the van, the pathology report he had been working on for three days had left him with little if any time to sleep. Fujimoro while reluctant to wake Ryousuke knew that it was time to do so. Project D would be arriving at Irasawa in less than thirty minutes to meet with the Emperors. As was custom Project D was meeting the local team before racing them; in order to familiarize themselves with the course.

Ryousuke sleepily reached for his silver laptop and with a few quick keystrokes began analyzing newly acquired data. "Interesting" Ryousuke chuckled to himself. "Ryousuke, why would the Emperors challenge Project D after its two top drivers defeated their own two top drivers? They won't even take on Todo Joku, and we've defeated their best graduate." Fujimoro inquiring from his old friend.

"Yes, it would seem strange that such a challenge be issued. Especially after Keisuke overpowered Seiji at Akagi, and Fujiwara defeated Kyouichi in his own home course…"

"As well as your own second consecutive victory over Kyouichi back home in Akagi." Interrupted Fujimoro with a warm smile. "You would think that they would know better than to…"

The interruption was by Ryousuke this time, "Do you really think the Emperors would have challenged us unless they thought they could defeat us? Kyouichi is smarter than that. They have something up their sleeves I can feel it."

Fujimoro looked into Ryousuke's eyes, and nodded in understanding. For a man only twenty four year of age Ryousuke knew more about the racing world then most professionals would learn in their entire careers. Project D finally arrived at Irasawa and began to set up.

The older Takahashi walked towards Keisuke and the teenager . These two had become so powerful in such a short amount of time, there was no doubt in Ryousuke's mind that they could face any challenge he set before them.

"Keisuke."

"Aniki."

"You will be doing the uphill as usual, Irasawa has tight turns your twin turbo will be the key to your acceleration. Your FD is more than a match against the EVOs in the uphill corners. This will greatly depend on your familiarity with the course, however."

"Fujiwara"

"Hai"

"You will be running the downhill, you'll be running underpowered compared to the Lancer EVOs. Remember your greatest ally is the 86's weight. We've adjusted the gears to give you the most acceleration during corner exit. But remember your engine is capable of high revving so don't go all out until you have regained some traction coming out of the corner."

"Did you watch the videos Kenta took?"

"Hai" both responded nodding.

"Good. Even though Irasawa has a separated down hill and uphill roads, I still want the two of you to run practice rounds on both. Do 25 rounds of each before morning, and go about 70 percent of your max speed. Good luck, and go!"

Within a minute both Takumi and Keisuke were flying down Irasawa. "Irasawa is one of the most dangerous roads in the prefecture Fujimoro, I want those two to know it at least 75 percent as well as they know their home courses." Ryousuke smiled as he pulled up a three dimensional map of the course on his laptop.

Halfway down the mountain the Emperors stood, their leader next to his distinctive black LAN EVO III. "They can practice all they want; but this time we have a secret weapon that will not lose. One that not even Takahashi Ryousuke could have possibly calculated." Kyouichi smiled as he blissfully lighted his cigarette and brought it to his lips. "I have you now Takahashi lets see you get out of this one."

"The only reason I lost the 86 last time is because I underestimated it. I didn't take into account how the power and weight of the 86 would affect the race."

"I've been waiting to awaiting to revenge my humiliation on Akina, and with this new car I cannot fail." Seiji growled with burning hatred in his eyes as the Hachi-Roku flew by.

"Ha, this car will give the 86 a taste of it own medicine, and the FD will be crushed by the other one. You will use simulation 2 against the 86. Zaaku will use simulation 1 against the FD." Kyouichi exhaled his smoke.

"They cannot beat a car that was forged by the gods. This is the end of Project D.


	2. Chapter 2: Words of the Wise

**Chapter 2: Words of Wise**

"I know you too well Kyouichi…what could you possibly have planned" Ryousuke stared at his laptop running different possible simulations.

During his previous encounters with the Emperors, Ryousuke had acquired an enormous amount of data. By observing their drivers, hearing their engines and racing against Kyouichi, Ryousuke had found nearly every strength and weakness the Lancer Evolutions could possibly have.

So what still bothered him? He knew Kyouichi was, arrogant but to challenge Project D who had gone undefeated even against Todo Joku… seemed odd. All things considered the Emperors didn't seem to stand much of a chance.

After all, both Keisuke and Takumi had come close to matching the Emperors time records, and both young men had only been going 70 percent of their full capabilities.

On the other hand, the EVOs were powerful with all wheel drive and turbo powered 4G63's, a few like Kyouchi's EVO III had misfiring system's. Those cars had the advantages of both turbo charged and naturally aspirated engines.

But then again that had never been a problem in the past, all the power in the world means nothing if the driver is unable to control it and bring out the car full potential.

Kyouichi definitely had something up his sleeve this time. None of the Emperors had been in the starting line last night. Ryousuke had expected to see Emperors placed strategically all over Tochigi to observe Keisuke and Takumi, but he had only seen three cars and drivers who where located in one arbitrary corner.

Ryousuke frowned glaring at the laptop screen and thinking to himself. "How could they possibly be that confident? There is no way that…"

"Aniki!"

Keisuke always did have a habit of interrupting Ryousuke's train of thought. He couldn't hold it against Keisuke though, he always meant well.

"The rest of the Red Suns are waiting for us at Akagi. They're waiting for us to help them prepare for their upcoming race. The Seven Star Reef may have been an easy win for Project D, but Kenta and Leon are going to have a much harder time with them than we did."

"Very well Keisuke let's be on our way." Ryousuke seemed distant as he reached for his keys.

At that same time, in a local bar, near Mt. Akina two old friends were enjoying some well deserved drinks.

"Ikatani couldn't get over watching Takumi and that Takashi kid in action. Despite the weather conditions Project D was still able to overcome the North West Saitama Alliance. Its amazing to think how much those two have progressed, at this rate it doesn't look like anyone's ever going to beat Takumi." Yuuichi took a good sized gulp of his cold beer.

"I wouldn't be to sure, there are a lot racers out there that could really crush Takumi if they wanted. From what I hear my son won against that pro from Todo Joku by pure luck. Takumi isn't really that good, so he's won a few races, so what? Last I checked there are many regions that have legions of undefeated racers. It's really sad that no one can beat him. Unless you account for that loss at Akagi. As a matter of fact I've seen or heard at least of two other racers around his age that could beat him." Bunta took in a deep breath of his freshly lit cigarette, and drank some cool sake. "Takumi has not progressed as far as I could have hoped…"

At Akina during a Speed Stars Meeting, where Takumi is visiting some of his friends and former teammates.

"Achoooo!"

"Bless you, Takumi."

"Thanks Itski."

Back the bar.

"Bunta your being way too hard on the boy he's only 19, and to be at the level he is, leaves most people stunned. You can't possibly know how well he drives under pressure. You've never even seen him race, if you could only see him in action you would truly appreciate his abilities…".

Bunta's mind trailed off, he could barely he Yuuichi's voice. He smirked and thought to himself "Haven't seen him in action? Ha, that not what I would call the pathetic performance I saw in Akina. Really, that boy is doing no justice to the name Ghost of Akina. The way Takumi goes downhill looks like he's going backwards to a decent driver. I'll admit my son isn't bad but to go and say he's great, ha."

Bunta just smiled to himself as he looked passed the window to the blue Subaru in the Parking lot.

"I do want my son to win Yuuichi, and he has improved…to a point. But to say that he and Project D will continue winning is a joke. Sooner or latter, they will lose."


	3. Chapter 3: Just Another Day

**Chapter 3: Just Another Day**

"Takumi! Wake up."

"Huh, great no way its this early." Takumi yawned stretching his jaw as far as he could.

"The car's warmed up already, and the Tofu's ready as well. Takumi you really need to learn to sleep earlier, you look like your engine blew again." Bunta poured water into a cup practically overflowing the it.

"Ryousuke only gets three hours of sleep and he's fine" Takumi muttered and then looked to the cup Bunta was holding. "You never make this any easier do you, after six years how do keep putting more water in that thing."

"Just don't get any water stains on my IMPREZA's carpet and maybe I'll go easy on you someday." Bunta lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips.

"Right…" Takumi stretched one more time before climbing inside CG8.

After delivering the Tofu Takumi began his usual down hill run. This was his home course he was practically invincible here. He knew this mountain better than anyone. He had driven there nearly everyday since he was thirteen. "Even Akagi's White Comet, Ryousuke himself couldn't beat me here, I doubt things would have gone the same way if I had raced him on Akagi…"

But no one could touch him here. Originally Takumi had thought that there was no way he could go faster, he had mastered Akina. The 86 was the Ghost that struck fear in and inspired local street racers. Nevertheless ever since he started driving this IMPREZA, Akina became a whole new experience he could push the throttle harder than he had ever imagined. Takumi was going faster than he could have ever imagined and he liked it, but he still couldn't accept something. In right hands a car like this could become an unstoppable force. On the togue anything goes, but a car any more powerful than this one would seem unfair.

Latter, as the day gave way to the night the Emperors prepared for their show down on Tochigi.

"This car is the perfect weapon, its like a samurai's katana, deadly and quick. If an opponent makes the slightest mistake this car will vanish from their sight completely." Seiji smiled, he sill preferred his own car to this one. But he was still going to take full advantage of this weapon. Its abilities were unlike anything he had ever felt before.

He had only lost three times in the previous year. This first to Akina's 86, the second to Takahashi Keisuke at Akagi, and the last and most embarrassing had been here on his home course against a local SW20. Kyouichi had always told Seiji that loosing was not an option, but in the event of a loss one had to eliminate their own weaknesses. Seiji had improved, as had the EMPERORS' as a whole and with this perfect machine his destiny would be sealed. He would partake in the destruction of Project D.

To do what no others, no even a professional could do. This sent an evil shiver down Seiji's back as he prepared for his final run of the night.

"Oh cute, you don't see one of those around Tochigi too often." Seiji said to himself sarcastically, as he saw a red sports car coming down the mountain. He quickly jumped in his vehicle of destruction, and prepared to annihilate the red blur that was coming.

"I can always use an appetizer." Seiji smiled "This is just a preview of what's to come."


	4. Chapter 4: Before the Storm

**Chapter 4: Before the storm**

"Paging Takahashi Ryousuke, Paging Takahashi Ryousuke."

"Your wanted in Radiology."

The voice traveled through the hospital halls and eventually landed on, soon to be, Dr. Takahashi's ears.

Ryousuke finished sipping his tea, he would have to look at countless x-rays for the next hour. The young man had come in badly injured in his accident and there was no telling what he had broken or shattered until Ryousuke had a look himself. Ryousuke read the report; it was a two car accident, where a drunk driver was at fault. He was instantly killed. The other young man was a victim, barely 18 years old and still in high school.

"Lets see… looks like he broke three ribs, sternum seems intact…he's lucky his femur only has a minimal fracture, could have much more severe. Good, the knees are intact. The report also says he has a minor concussion…" Ryousuke muttered a couple more injuries to himself while he scribbled down some notes to the teenager's medical record. He slowly walked towards the room.

Communicating with patients, specially one's that just come out of the ER was always well …tricky even for someone as cool and confident as Takahashi Ryousuke. Talking to some one who might be in shock, about his or her injuries, made memorizing the functions and locations of the hippocampus, the amygdala, the locus coeruleu…hell, all of neurobiology seem like a snap.

Ryousuke sighed as he entered the room. "Shinta, is it? You should be very relieved to know you have no life threatening injuries, your most notable injuries are your 3 ribs. In terms of injuries that may affect you lifestyle. I'm happy to report that you have no serious or permanent injuries. We may however suggest some rehabilitation to strengthen your femur, once in heals some. Your parents have been notified and are on their way."

Ryousuke continued to babble on in medical terms that would give most people headaches. It was just then that Ryousuke noticed the kid was almost in a trance. He originally had attributed his patient's condition to the Morphine that had been injected, but then Ryousuke noticed that his eyes didn't seem as glossy as most drugged up patients.

"Your…your one of the Rotary Brothers aren't you…Your Takashi Ryousuke, you came out with your brother in last Junes issue of _MazdaSPEED_. I read the article you wrote on driving theory. I could only afford a Protégé, but I wanted an RX-7 so badly. And I've practiced all the weight transfer techniques your mentioned in your interview. They helped me from hitting a concrete barrier after that S15 hit me and made me spin."

Ryousuke smiled and eased up a bit. He continued the pleasant conversation for a few more minutes before returning to the ER. A couple of hours latter Ryousuke stepped out for his break and checked his voicemail.

"Ryousuke, it's Kyo. Congratulations on Project D's win two weeks ago. Call me back, the EMPERORS have a bit too far this time. I have valuable data for you to take a look at. I don't know if you can work out some kind of strategy in one night, but the information's here if you want to take a look at it."


	5. Chapter 5: The Time Has Come

**Chapter 5: The Time Has Come**

"Hey, Ryousuke-son long time no see. I'll take it you got my message, what's up?"

Ryousuke made his way to Kyo, while trying to avoid tripping over any of the spare parts scattered around Kyo's garage. Kyo was an engineer and knew almost as much about cars Ryousuke, a decent racer but nowhere near the level of Project D. While bright, he wasn't exactly the most organized of all people. He and Ryousuke were old friends but they had never gotten around to dropping the honorific forms of each others names.

"Kyo-son good to see you. What are you working on this time… you've got to be kidding me is that a Toyota Tercel? Your not seriously going to race in that are you?"

"Hey come on, Ryousuke-son. You know me better than that, first of all you know I'm not much of a racer. And second it just so happens that I just swapped the puny stock 3e-e engine for a 4e-fte engine from a Toyota Starlet. I've got the engine running at about 200 horses at the wheels." Kyo smirked and waited for Ryousuke's response.

"You always did like to build sleepers didn't you? Your current setup on that EL43 chassis should give you a power to weight ratio of approximately 0.1 considering that, that the 94 Tercel weights approximately 2,000 lbs. Not bad for a piston based 1.3 Liter engine." Ryousuke chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry not of all us blessed with a 13B turbo." Kyo laughed, while at the same time knowing he could never really win an argument against Ryousuke.

"Well anyways, getting to the point of this little get together. I'm working for Mitsubishi these days as you know, and recently I came across a series of orders by Sodo Kyouichi. I supervise one of the stores he frequents. Normally I wouldn't think much of it, hell the EMPERORS have a bunch of EVO's. Of course they're going to need some parts every now and then." Kyo took deep breath "I know its none my business and I don't know every part they ordered. But curiosity got the best of me, so being an engineer I began to cross-reference what I did know with a couple of databases I have and found that…"

"Kyo-son I make a point, about learning as much as I can about my opponents. But I think your crossing the line this time, what they order and build is none of my business." Ryousuke starred coldly and started to get up.

"Ryousuke-son, please hear me out. I couldn't really find out what they have that way, the combinations of the parts are theoretically endless."

"Then why did you waste my time by telling me you knew what we were up against?"

"Calm down, let me make some tea. And I'll explain myself."

"Alright Kyo-son, I trust your judgment. But I will only say this once, cheating and spying have no place in D."

Kyo nodded and started making some tea. He hoped the tea would help calm Ryousuke. Ryousuke-son was always cool and calm but like all humans at times, he could get furious.

"Ryousuke-son, I have no intention of spying for Project D." He poured the tea "You know I would never do anything to cheat." Kyo sighed, and continued.

"Look, like I said right now I'm working for Mitsubishi and it just so happens that I supervise one of the shops in the Tochigi Prefecture. Anyways, yes I did have suspicions of what the EMPERORS were building but it was a hunch at best. At least that what I thought until I ran into their second top driver. It was late, about three in the morning. I had just finished doing inventory at the shop and was looking for some food, so I went to a Family's restaurant. I just happened to see that despicable Seiji who just so happened to be driving what appeared to be…"

Fast-forward to the next night

"Fujiwara tonight, you have 3 aces. You need to use all three to have a chance of winning. The first you will not recognize, the second ace is unique to Tochigi, and third ace is the is the same one you have in Akina. You know how your opponent drives, your biggest challenge tonight will be beating his car. But if you use all three aces you will create an upset. Remember the first way you beat him is the way which he least expects to be beaten."

"Hai, Ryousuke-son!" Takumi nodded although he had no idea what the hell Ryousuke was talking about. Oh well that the way his advice usually was.

Fujimoro walked past the galleries over to the starting line to prepare for the count down. Takumi walked over to his car and brought around to where Seiji was waiting with his.

"Alright clear the way, Ready! 5,4,3,2,1...GO!"

The Instant Fujimoro dropped his hand the Hachi-Roku and the Completely Carbon Fiber EVO VI launched.

Takumi was shocked he had seen LAN EVOs launch before, but never as quickly or as violently as the one he had just seen. At that very moment the insecurities that he had been feeling in regards to AWD cars vs. FR cars began to surface.

"No way that's too fast, how will I keep up? Can I keep up…am I…going to lose?"

_Author's note:_

_Hey everyone thank you for the great reviews. Hey GTSilverShadow thanks for the suggestions and corrections, I blame the spelling mistakes on bad translations in the anime hehe. I know MazdaSpeed isn't a real magazine but come one this is fiction. Besides my favorite tuner mag. is Sport Compact Car. Hey CelicaChick I was hoping you would appreciate the tribute to Ryousuke in ch. 4. Juan and Seiferx8 this story is far from over. I want to thank everyone for their input it's always really helpful. _

_Well, the first race has started so you might want to ask yourself if it's the beginning of the end. _


	6. Chapter 6: The First Ace

_Author's note:_

_Thanks again for all the reviews. They are really helpful. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but I just started a new job and of course I had the holiday weekend. Can someone tell me how to make break guidelines? Thanks, without them its hard to see transitions. Sorry if anyone has trouble with changes between scenes_

**Chapter 6: The First Ace**

"Damn it! It's only the beginning and already he's pulling a massive lead." Takumi's, jaw had dropped when both cars had launched. He never would have expected an EVO to take off like that.

"How can I be struggling to keep up, we've barely taken any corners and the straight wasn't that long?"

"Weren't expecting this were you, there's no way you could have guessed this cars power." Seiji smiled, he was purely enjoying himself. Fujiwara was screwed and he knew it. There was no way that the Hachi-Roku would win.

"Ryousuke-san! How did the EVO VI take off so quick? I've never seen one go that fast, and there was almost no tire slipping." Kenta looked to Ryousuke hoping he would have the answer. But Ryousuke simply turned to his brother.

"Keisuke, do you know the answer?"

"I suppose it's because of the carbon fiber body, combined with other modifications it made the car almost as light as the 86."

"Well done Keisuke, the light weight is a major factor in cars acceleration. Since the car is lighter than usual it has less standing inertia, so one can launch it more aggressively. Another reason is that is zero turbo lag. By hearing the engine one can tell that it is not a turbo charged. The engine however, seems to have more power than a Naturally Aspirated 4G63 would normally have. It seems that they have swapped the engine in favor of a 4G63 that has a MIVEC system. Mitsubishi's variable valve timing system that is similar to Honda's VTEC. The weight and engine combined with LSD, TCS, AWD, high performance tires, suspension, and ABS make that LAN EVO VI a truly amazing machine. It is in a completely different league from the 86."

"Aniki! If the Hachi-Roku can't compete with the EVO VI then this race is slaughter!"

"I agree Ryousuke, the difference between the car is too great. What is the point of this race? We can't compete with them at this level." Fujimoro had walked over from the starting line and had overheard the conversation.

"Strange he's not as far behind, as I would have expected…no matter there no way he can win. The 86 is too outdated, there no way I'll loose." Seiji looked in the drivers mirror, the Hachi-Roku should be nowhere in sight, but it was still there. Sure Seiji had a huge advantage but the 86 still managed to keep up even if only barely.

"This is taking everything I have. I'm really pushing it to the edge here. Just one wrong move and its all over. Why am I struggling just to keep up? I can barely see him, I'm afraid that by the time I exit the next corner he'll be gone." Takumi had broken into a cold-sweat by the third corner.

In previous battles when he pushed it to the limit, it always seemed that his opponent would do the same. But this time Takumi didn't see any signs of struggling in his opponent. Seiji's driving almost seemed care free.

"If I can hardly keep up how can I win?"

Takumi pushed the 86 fast into the next corner at nearly suicidal speed. If his braking was even a fiftieth of a second off, it would be all over.

"I've said it before Project will never back down from a race. We will stand strong Fujimoro".

"But Ryousuke, if we can't win what's the point? I just don't see what we can accomplish." Fujimoro pleaded waiting for Ryousuke's response.

"Aniki! There has to be a purpose to this race!"

"Keisuke, Fujimoro please calm yourselves." Ryousuke turned away from them and looked towards Irohazaka's road then smiled slightly. "I never said we couldn't win. The fact that this race is taking place at Irohazaka constitutes part of our victory."

At that moment Takumi's mind was transcending his surroundings. He had always controlled the 86 like an extension of himself, but now the very adrenaline that pumped through his veins seemed flow through the entire Hachi-Roku. Takumi could almost feel every grain on the road. His mind fully locked on catching the LAN EVO in front of him.

Even Seiji who was several car lengths ahead suddenly felt the change in the 86. To him it seemed that aura that normally radiated from the Hachi-Roku, had now engulfed the car entirely. The Engine seemed to come alive, almost breathing and snarling.

"Ryousuke you said Fujiwara had three aces, what were they?" Ryousuke listen to patiently to his friend.

"The first of the three aces, is one that Keisuke has as well." Ryousuke turned towards his brother.

"Me?" Keisuke seemed confused. What was his brother talking about?

"Yes Keisuke, because the first ace is Fuijwara's skill. Ever since joining D both of you have grown to an astonishing level. The cars the EMPERORS may outrank our own, but both of our drives have progressed to a level that not even Kyouichi could imagine. When facing new levels of challenge, both of you will increase by leaps and bounds is your abilities. And it is on extreme courses like Irohazaka where both Fujiwara's and your own skill truly shine. It is here where your talents can be displayed for all to witness."

"Ryousuke-san are you suggesting that Fujiwara will win because of the difference it skill between him and Seiji?" Kenta stared at Ryousuke waiting. But Ryousuke simply shook his head.

"No, there is no way that Fujiwara can win on skill alone. The difference between the 86 and the EVO VI is too great. He will be able to keep up somewhat, but there is no way he can overtake."

"Why the Hell is he still back there? No matter he can stay back there all he wants but he will never pass me…NEVER!" In rage Seiji slammed the throttle even harder. The engine responded by revving like an unleashed storm.

"I don't care how fast that thing is, I don't care that this your home course! I will win, I swear!" Takumi braced himself he knew he could push the throttle just a little harder. The Hachi-Roku flew out of a corner and actually scraped the guard rail a little.

"There has to be something more I can do something I haven't thought of. But what is it?"

"I thought you said we could win."

"Keisuke, Fujiwara hasn't lost yet. In fact if he can figure out the second ace then he should be able to come within a car length of Seiji."

"But Aniki, what's the second ace?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Ace

**Chapter 7: The Second Ace**

"Fujiwara tonight, you have 3 aces. You need to use all three to have a chance of winning. The first you will not recognize, the second ace is unique to Tochigi, and third ace is the is the same one you have in Akina." Ryousuke's words played over and over in Takumi's head.

"What was Ryousuke trying to tell me? He said I have three aces but I have no idea what they are. This is really frustrating, I have to figure out his advice or I'm finished." By this point Takumi was starting to become exhausted.

"I'm really getting tired, this race hasn't lasted that long but I'm driving at my limit, I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Perhaps I made a mistake Fujimoro. I told Fujiwara he had three aces but only gave him clues for the second and third aces. Having created such a riddle might be too much for him at this stage. He must be having a hard time just focusing on his opponent." Ryousuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes, reflecting on whether he was asking too much of Project D's drivers.

"You've given Fujiwara some perplexing advice in the past and that's never stopped him before. So I'm sure he'll get whatever you told him. In fact…"

"Aniki!" Keisuke coldly cut off Fujimoro.

"Aniki, please don't ignore my question. What is Fujiwara's second ace?"

"Patience, Keisuke. It is impolite to interrupt people." Keisuke simply bit his tongue at that point and waited for his brothers answer.

"The second ace is unique to Irohazaka, and only someone with Fujiwara's skill level and motivation will take advantage of it." Ryousuke slowly smiled and started chuckling. Keisuke and Fujimoro looked at each other still puzzled.

"What do you find amusing Ryousuke?" Fujimoro pleaded.

"As good as that EVO VI is, as much work as the EMPERORS put into it, the EVO VI still has a weakness…A weakness that comes from its strength." Keisuke was really getting a headache at this point.

"Aniki, please!" Keisuke yelled while Kenta nodded in agreement.

"Very well, the weakness is the All Wheel Drive."

"What! Aniki how can AWD be considered a weakness?"

"It is a weakness because of the second ace." Ryousuke took a deep breath. "AWD is a weakness because it cannot be used to cut across the hairpin corners. That EVO IV will never be able to take the shortest line!"

Keisuke's jaw dropped. Of course how could be so dumb! Fujiwara was capable of using the same technique used by Kogashiwa Kai!

"Of course there's a catch. To be honest, I'm not completely sure Fujiwara can pull it off. The first time that Fujiwara used the Shortest Line Technique, he was following Kogashiwa. Fujiwara's ability to copy nearly anyone's techniques on his or her home course came into play. That race was month's ago and I doubt that he has practiced the technique since then. I did have the Hachi-Roku's suspension adjusted accordingly but that may not be enough. The ability to cut a corner like Kogashiwa and land safely requires absolute precision. Without anyone to follow, Fujiwara may be out of luck."

Fujimoro turned pale, Keisuke clenched his fist.

"Don't lose, your not allowed to lose to anyone except me." Keisuke gritted his teeth and muttered to himself.

"Still behind me huh? I doubt you can keep at it much longer. I can tell your getting weaker by the minute. Once we hit the hairpins, I'll unleash my full acceleration. And I'll be rid of you for good." Seiji watched as the 86 began to grow smaller and smaller in his mirrors.

"I'm loosing…No! Not yet! There as to be something I can do, I haven't figured out any of Ryousuke's advice and we're almost at the…hairpins! Ryousuke said that one of the Aces was unique to Irohazaka! Of course, that has to be it. But can I do it? I'm practically taking them blind…no…I have to, there's no other way." Takumi started bracing himself, his race with the SW20 playing in his head over and over. Takumi took a deep breath.

The 86 flew into the entry of the hairpin with full out braking. For an instant jammed the handbrake locking the rear tires and swinging the 86 around for the exit before reaching the corner.

Time froze for a millisecond….

"What hell is the Hachi-Roku doing?" Seiji stared at his mirror disbelief.

"Ready! GO!"

The Hachi-Roku flew…literally. As if empowered by Takumi's motivation the 86 flew. .. Then his beloved Hachi-Roku came down with a hard landing.

"Oh…Hell, Damn it, I landed wrong." Takumi counter-steered, while using heel and toe. He knew at this point his life depended on straightening out. Takumi seemed to have met death...there was no way out.

Miraculously the 86 finally straightened, as if guided by an invisible hand. Takumi sat pale, drenched in sweat. That was too close, somehow the suspension settings had saved him. Now what? The technique worked, it had brought him closer to the EVO VI. But using it again, would he make next time?

The fire of pure motivation, the very flame of Takumi's soul, his drive to go on, sparked up again. His pale skin turned red as his blood flowed faster.

"AGAIN! Here I come! I won't win just for me, I'll win for all of D!"

"Aniki, you said even if Fujiwara could use the second ace he might sill loose. Please tell me what's the final Ace he has."

Takumi flew at suicidal speed into the next hairpin.

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait everyone. You might think you know what's next but I doubt you have the slightest idea. Always remember to expect the unexpected…Next chapter is **Chapter 8: The Final ACE… and the kiss of death.**_


	8. Ch8: The Final Ace, and a Final Race?

**Chapter 8: The Final ACE and the Kiss of Death**

_Wasn't satisfied with this chapter last time. So I did some serious revision. Chapter has a slightly different ending. Sorry for the lack of new material been getting ready to go back to the university. Hope this fixes a few things. And ch. 9 will be up latter tonight as well._

---------

"_Remember the first way you beat him is the way which he least expects to be beaten."_

Ryousuke smiled and chuckled to himself. As awful as it seemed, part of the joy that came from running Project D involved torturing both Keisuke and Takumi using ingenious enigmas that would twist their minds. This did them good though, as a professional racer always had to think on his feet. Every drop of sweat that a racer gave was equal to every drop of blood that than through his or her veins. Even if at times you had to lose…well best not to think of that right now…

"Ryousuke, I've just overheard on the radio that Fujiwara's reached the hairpins, and he's using the shortest line as well. He almost wiped-out, but he managed to hold it together."

"Thank you Fujimoro. Project D's racers have yet to disappoint me." Ryousuke distanced himself for a minute "Come on, Fujiwara I know you can pull the rest of those corners off, with my suspension set-up. Your half way to winning just keep it up…Strange if remember correctly today's forecast said that there was only a 20 chance of rain tonight…Damn, the wind direction just changed this might be a problem."

---------

"That was close, the suspension is really saving my ass today."

The Hachi-Roku had landed again, with another impact that made Takumi grind his teeth. Two corners down, he was gaining big time. He just had to keep up his concentration. "This is harder than I thought it would be, without the SW20 to follow. I have to suck it up though, once I finish these corners I have to figure out the last ace Ryousuke was talking about, that EVO can still out run me."

"God damn piece of crap. Why won't he give up? It doesn't matter what he does. It'll be all over soon, he's screwed why can't he see that?" Seiji snarled the 86 was really starting to piss him off. "I'll do anything it takes to beat you brat…anything, you don't know what I'm capable of."

---------

"Aniki! It looks like its about to rain. Why the hell is it going to rain now! I think this could be trouble for the 86. The EVO VI has TCS,ABS and AWD. If it starts to rain Fujiwara will be totally outclassed beating a Cappuccino is one thing but a …"

"Keisuke." it was unusual for Ryousuke to interrupt his brother, but this was an exception.

"You of all people should know better. Don't you remember the battle you had with Narrazato on Myogi last year? Even if you don't want to admit it, in the rain the R32 clearly outclassed your FD in every aspect imaginable. And yet, you bested him on his own course. Don't you think that at this level Fujiwara is capable of the same, and even greater things. Both of you have improved greatly. I have no intention of saying Fujiwara will win for sure as this race still has the one final stage. But do not underestimate his determination."

"Which reminds me. What IS the final ace? Must you always speak in riddle I mean really." Keisuke almost seemed to be almost whining at this point.

"Keisuke, you more than anyone should know what the final ace is. Just think about it for a minute. What advantage in skill could Fujiwara possibly still have?"

Keisuke's jaw dropped. Of course! "Aniki do you mean that the final ace is…"

---------

"Ok, that was the last corner. He's starting to pull away again, the race is almost over. Oh man I wish I were smarter. My last race here wasn't nearly this challenging."

"I totally in the zone today, lady luck is on my side, and to top it off if those clouds break there's nothing he can do."

Both car sped around more corners, the course was coming to an end, Takumi was seriously almost out of time, then the clouds finally broke. All at once millions of droplets fell covering the road with a fine film of water.

"Your grip's gone. Go to hell! Now you'll know the true power of All Wheel Drive!"

Takumi looked broken he hadn't expected rain , his mind drifted. This was the perfect condition for the WRX his father owned. He loved his 86 but what good was it to him if he couldn't win. Takumi's eyes changed, he was holding back tears of frustration. How could he deal this.

"I've let down Project D. If this were Akina I wouldn't lose, I wish this was Akina, I'm having a one of the hardest races I've ever had, I KNOW I'm better than him but it's not enough. The first time I beat him I…" Takumi's eyes widened and the tears went away, _"Remember the first way you beat him is the way which he least expects to be beaten."_…I'm an idiot! I should have figured the third ace out instantly. The one I have on Akina! The rain isn't a factor anymore, I'm dropping my tires into the gutters!"

"I should be able to blow you away completely now, I can't wait to see your face after …what the…?" That instant Seiji heard the tires drop he knew what had happened. Seiji turned pale, his bulging eyes simply watched as the Hachi-Roku used full acceleration in the corner and pulled up next to him.

"Oh , no ing way! I don't intend on losing Fujiwara. You may have gotten this far but I'm not willing to lose like Kyouichi did. I can't, I must win by any means necessary. The road narrows soon, you know as well as I do that only one car can pass…MINE…Get ready to choose from life and death!"

Seiji knew that Takumi was as determined as he was…but fear can twist one's mind. The EVO VI started rocking side to side. "What is doing, is there something wrong with the LANCER?"

Takumi thoughts were interrupted as the EVO IV struck his beloved Hachi-Roku.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"Boy, I'm not trying to kill you but, you have limited traction. I'll make you spin out before the road narrows. If you too stubborn to give up, it'll be your own fault when you crash. A few more taps should be enough be break your motivation. Do not cross me!"

The 86 received two more, well placed hits. "He trying to run me off the road right before the road closes…it only a few more meters…crap…"

The EVO swung hard this time, Takumi hit the brakes, the tires locked his car skidded. His control was gone. Seiji smiled his plan had worked. Seiji hit the gas and started to turn the wheel knowing he had won…bad move.

For all the grip the EVO VI's tires had, the combination of the rain, the acceleration and turning were to much. Though the EVO corrected it self down the straight utilizing understeer the unimaginable happened…the LAN EVO snap oversteered. Seiji was a good driver but he caught completely off guard. He spun out of control nicking the 86, which was already slowing down causing it to spin as well, before slamming into the guard rail blowing out two tires and then rolling from the recoil.

Takumi sat in his car breathing hard, he was alive. But what about Seiji? Takumi was almost too scared to get out and look

**To win at any cost, is to lose.**

_Next Chapter; Ch 9: Keisuke, your up._


	9. Chapter 9: Keisuke, Your Up!

_Quick note Ch. 8 had a nice revision. I wasn't satisfied the first time around. Please excuse the lack of updates getting ready to go back to the university._

**Ch. 9: Keisuke your up**

"Moshi, Moshi"

"WHAT?"

"Ok, ok, are you hurt?"

"Good…is he hurt?"

"Alright I'll let him know right away."

"What about the Hachi-Roku, I see."

Fujimoro slammed his cell phone down. "Ryousuke there's been an accident."

"I know, Keisuke!"

"Way ahead of you Aniki!" Keisuke whipped around the FD and dropped the clutch at 5000 rpm's. The FD took off like a rocket. With his brother by his side Keisuke, rocketed down the course. If anyone was hurt, he knew he could get his brother down there before an ambulance would even be notified. _"Aniki's almost a doctor if I can get him down there fast…whoa…have to be careful, the streets are still soaked, its still coming down a bit." _Keisuke thought to himself, bracing himself for each and every turn.

The Takahashi brothers hadn't waited to hear the whole story, if someone needed medical attention that would waste precious time. They just had to get to the bottom.

--------

Two men stood in the galleries watching the FD fly down the course.

"The rumors are true, those two are simply amazing. So do think you can beat them?"

"Are you kidding? I'm so glad we showed up for this. They're awesome but I can't lose now, at least not here anyways. The EMPERORS are fools. Bunch of overconfident bastards."

"Kai, you really need to relax your going to need to be at your best to beat BOTH of Project D's racers."

"I know, I know, don't worry I've been training nonstop as of late. I know I might lose but they haven't seen hell like what I'm about to give them."

"Just remember no one has ever challenged Project D two on one."

"I know, I know. But this is for my racers pride."

--------

The FD came to an abrupt halt.

"Are you ok, Fuji…"

"I'm fine come look at this guy, quick."

--------

"He's lucky he has no broken bones, he has a concussion. But other than that he should be fine. The role cage did its job well." Ryousuke bandaged and dressed Seiji's wounds." The LAN EVO lay in the background its once beautiful frame now in pieces

"Kyouichi…I'm…"

"Seiji, we will discuss this latter, be thankful you are alive. Do not continue to dishonor us. I am grateful you are in one piece but don't push it." Kyouichi slowly turned to Ryousuke.

"Ryousuke I must apologize, I did not expect he would go that far."

"Understood. But don't expect that we will continue our competition if our lives are endangered."

"No, I a sure you. This will not happen again, Zaaku my younger cousin is your next opponent he will not bring dishonor to our family. I'll see to that personally. However, please give us a week we need to clean up the course, although the uphill is separate. Neither team is in any condition to race tonight."

"Agreed." Ryousuke nodded "We will see you in one week."

Keisuke starred down his opponent. "_He's very powerful I can sense it, and somehow he's different from the rest of the EMPERORS, but why? What is it?"_

"Hey what are you starring at blondie? You have a problem?"

"Bite me. You and EVO don't intimidate me…I've seen ricers that are scarier than you."

"Idiot, who said I drive an EVO I'll have you know that…"

"Zaaku , that's enough. Save it, you need to focus." Kyouichi snapped at his cousin.

"Hai."

------

Keisuke couldn't sleep that night. An EMPEROR without an EVO. What the hell? He didn't know what to expect. And who exactly was this guy?


	10. Chapter 10: Downhill, Itski?

**Ch. 10 Downhill…Itski?**

_Oh man, back in school. This is going to be long semester. Oh well, here's ch. 10._

"Downshift…Now"

"Ok slowly open the throttle"

"Good your really starting to learn how to use the turbo Itski." Takumi had been coaching Itsuke on and off for the last couple of months and Itski was finally starting to show some improvement. At least he didn't spin out while Takumi was in the 85.

"Thanks Takumi, I'll finally be able to show Ikatani who's boss and become the BEST in the Akina Speed Stars! Kenji won't be able to touch my skills either. I'm getting sooo cool!"

A drop of sweat slowly rolled down Takumi's face. While trying to hide his embarrassment. "Itski…we're doing the uphill right now remember? You still need to do a lot of work on the downhill. Okay? You have to keep practicing. Remember being too confident can hurt your driving."

Itsuke looked just as distanced as usual. "Itski did you hear a word I said?" Takumi let out a small sight he never could hold his best friend's attention long.

----------

"Alright! I'm already for the downhill. Just watch Takumi and see how much I've improved".

"_Oh god, why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." _Takumi could felt his stomach coming up his throat as Itsuke reached Akina's peak and prepared to go downhill.

"Hey Takumi look a yellow Civic is up hear. Looks like an EK9. He must come up here to see the best of Akina. Little does he know he's looking right at one of them. Wait here I'm going to challenge him to a downhill. I'll show him who's the man_." _Itsuke stepped out of the car and walk over to harass the EK9 driver while Takumi rolled his eyes. _" Man, I'm so cool."_

"Hey, Civic guy."

"Excuse me, my name is Ninomiya DaikiI'm looking for a local street racer named Fujiwara Takumi. I have some information I would like to share with him on an upcoming match that Project D has against the EMPERORS."

"Really, I happen to be really good friends with him I'll let you know how to contact him …if you do me a little favor." Itsuke glared with an evil twinkle in his eye.

"And that would be?" Daiki stared back at Itski feeling confused.

"A super fast downhill race! First to the bottom wins." Itsuke let out a little chuckle."

"I'm sorry. I really wasn't looking to race anyone tonight I simply wanted to speak with the driver of the Hachi Roku if it was possible." Daiki tried to decline Itsuke's challenge as politely as possible.

"Oh I see you must be too scared to race me right? I understand, its because you drive a front wheel drive car right? There's no point in racing because you can't compete with FR. Everyone know that FF cars suck."

Itsuke always did have a way of putting his foot into his mouth. But then again, how was he supposed to know he had just insulted the Todo Racing School's current downhill champ? Daiki's couldn't help but roll his eyes. "_Great another kid who thinks he's fast."_

"In my opinion someone who drives an 85, shouldn't be so quick to judge other people's cars." Daiki was a in training to be a professional and the boss had always though him to keep his head.

"I'll have you know that my turbo Hachi Go, can destroy your VTECH crap EK9 any day."

"Listen LEVIN boy, I'll make you eat your words. I accept your little challenge. Tell you what I'll even give you a four second handicap." Daiki was usually calm but when people boasted and talked trash he got pissed.

Both drivers walked to there cars, and lined up. Itsuke revved to 2500 rpm's and drop the clutch sloppily effectively burning some clutch fluid. Still it was enough to get the 85 moving.

"Okay lets see no need to really rush 1...2...3...4 GO!" Daiki took off but by that time Itsuke was already lined up for the first corner.

"Yes, I'm so going to win Takumi. The turbo is working great today. He'll never catch up he has an FF!" Itsuke laughed while telling Takumi what had happened.

"Hey Itski, who is this guy anyway?" Takumi was starting to sweat Itski was really overconfident and pushing the 85 way too hard, for his amount of skill.

"I don't remember…well… it was something like umm.. Nino- something Daiki." Takumi's eyes widened as Itski finished his sentence.

"Do you mean, Ninomiya Daiki?" Takumi asked nervously.

"Yeah that's him, how do you know this guys name? Hey Takumi hold that thought, I'll do this corner coming up and finish this race."

"Itski there something you should really know… ahhh!" Takumi screamed for help and turned pale this was one of the scariest corners he had ever seen, he had know idea how Itski didn't loose control.

"That should do it. See Takumi I told you I could take this guy. What the?" Two headlights popped up on the Hachi Go mirror.

"What! How'd he do, that no matter I'll just pull away as I take this corner on the inside he'll never match my speed." As soon as Itski started braking the EK9 flew past him without so much a flinch.

"What Takumi look he's crazy that's too fast he'll understeer of the face of Akina!"

"Itski don't you get it he's on another level nothing's going to happen to him. He's the downhill expert from the Todo Joku racing school. By the time you exit the next corner he'll be long gone."

A drop of sweat rolled down Itsuke's face.

-----------

"Takumi I can't believe that to an FF that badly." Itsuke looked broken. _"I think I'm going to cry."_

"_I'd hate to say I told you so that would just be mean…ah what the hell" Takumi smirked._

"Hey, Itski."

"Yeah, Takumi?"

"I told you so." Hearing Takumi's comment nearly shattered his pride. Then again he deserved it. No one without some serious skill should ever talk trash. Daiki stood by his car, so Fujiwara was with that kid all along. This guy had some really weird friends. No matter Akina's downhill had actually felt kind of good. And now that he had found Fujiwara he could get down to business.

--------

"So your saying that this Zaaku guy that Keisuke is racing is from racing school that rivals Todo Joku?." Daiki nodded.

"And he's about to graduate. From what I hear he's the best racer to ever come out of that school. Part of his reason for participating in the race against Project D, is so that he can beat a racer from the team that beat Todo Joku. I would have liked to have contacted Takahashi directly but I had no idea how to get to him. So I came to you." Takumi nodded. I this guy really rivaled the best of Todo than Keisuke might be in over his head.

"Do you know what he drives?"

"No, he doesn't seem to have a preference. So in Projects D's next race anything is possible. Hey look I have to get going but I've go one more thing. If you ever need someone to practice against let me know. You'd be surprised how much faster I've gotten. Catch you latter Fujiwara."

Daiki walked over to the EK9 and took off. He respect Project D. And didn't want them to lose especially after being beaten by them.

"_He has gotten faster, I could tell just by watching him take that one corner…" _What to expect? The EMPERORS had thrown a curve ball. Takumi took out his cell phone and scrolled down his phone book to Takashi.


	11. Chapter 11: A Brother's Bond

**Ch. 11 A brothers bond**

_Still in school, god already a quarter of the semester is gone, well found sometime between papers and exams here's ch .11. Keisuke's turn to race has come. This race may be one of the most grueling he's had. Just remember things are not what they appear, what may seem to be may not be._

"Moshi, moshi…."

"I see…"

"Very well. Thank you Fujiwara, I'll take note of what you have told me." Ryousuke closed his phone. Takumi had just confirmed what already knew. Ryousuke always had data on his opponents and this time was no different from any other. He knew exactly who this Zaaku kid was. He belonged to an elite racing school in Tokyo, which rivaled even Todo Joku.

To say this kid was good an understatement, this kid was more or less a prodigy. The 20 year old had participated in multiple junior leagues, since age 15. Five solid years of racing experience. At age 17 he had joined the illustrious Tokyo Alpha Racing School. To graduate its students had to learn all aspects of racing, drag, rally, street and track. No detail was left untouched. Braking, turning, tire-conservation, weight transfer, tuning, every sort of theory possible was covered meticulously.

This kid was truly a pure bread racing school demon. Few, part time racers would stand the slightest chance. Even some pros would have to take Zaaku seriously, if only because his background.

"Aniki!" Keisuke knocked at his brothers door and then walked in, Ryousuke's door was open but it was always his little brothers custom to give him a heads up anyway. Keisuke never wanted to interrupt his brother. He knew Ryousuke often found himself buried under mounds of work, whether it where studying medicine, preparing Project D's next move, or even dreaming up new ways of going even half a sec. faster.

"Kenta, Fujimoro, and I are going to go run some time trials at Akagi, the new suspension parts from Mazda have come in and I want to see how the limits have changed." Ryousuke turned to his brother and nodded.

"Hoi." "_I could tell him what his up against what to expect and the best way to win…but no, he is far greater a racer than that…" _ Zaaku was a purebred racing school, Fujiwara learned to go fast solely on the street. Both had advantages and weaknesses. But Keisuke was something else, a Hybrid Racer. Ryousuke had thought Keisuke to race like a pro. but along the way Keisuke's instincts had taken over, he was a natural he was learning Ryousuke's track theory in street races.

"Keisuke." Ryousuke looked at his brother in a way that only Keisuke could understand.

"Yes, Aniki?"

"Give them one hell of a race." Keisuke looked at his brother, the only person who never gave up on him, with eyes of admiration.

"Hai." Keisuke nodded slightly on his way out.

-----------

The sound of 9,000 RPM's of full rotary power filled Akagi, Keisuke knew each and every corner by heart. He could attack Akagi's down and uphill in any condition. Here he found absolute Euphoria. Adrenaline pulsed through each of his veins. Here he was one with his FD3S no one…well almost no one, could touch him here.

"_You practice everyday Fujiwara, you show no weakness on the downhill. If there's one thing I've learned from you it's determination. That is why I won't lose even to you. That's why someday I'll match brother's speed, and with his help…" Keisuke's hand instinctively left steering wheel, touching the shift knob and engaging the clutch with absolute position, in mid corner! **"Surpass it!"**_

"I race for my pride, but also for you Aniki." The FD slid taking corner after corner, the RX7 seemed to engage in a dance with the road, perfect apex, nearly kissing the guardrails.

Had it really been that long? It had been nearly three years since he first went down this mountain with Ryousuke behind the wheel. That moment was a turning point in Keisuke's life. Back then he was a punk kid involved in gangs, even his parents had given up on him. Only his brother stayed by him. The speed that his Aniki had shown that night made Keisuke think he was going to die. But then somewhere down this very mountain he found inspiration.

Reaching the base of Akagi Keisuke, yanked the steering wheel hard to the right, pressed the clutch, and pulled the hand brake. The FD rotated a perfect 180 degrees, with first gear engaged Keisuke dropped the clutch. It was time for the uphill, nothing was going to hold him back.

"GO!"

------------

"Kai-san, the EMPERORS are gone, you can start the decent."

"I understand, thanks." The Sapphire SW20 rocketed off the starting line.

"_Well done Fujiwara, you've learned my trademark skill well. I'm sure Takahashi will also win tomorrow, but you'll be surprised what I've learned in the last few months. Thanks to what my father has thought me I will be GOD of Irohazaka, completely invincible!"_

Kogashiwa Kai, had improved. He secretly held the record on Irohazaka having beaten Sudo's time by nearly two and half seconds. Even if the incompetent EMPERORS couldn't beat D, Kai would do it single handedly, with a swift blow.

------------

Night descended Togochi Prefecture.

"Alright everyone ready?"

"Hai." Came from all of Project D's members.

A red Mitsubishi sports car rolled up to the starting line. Its sleek curves and sound of power rivaling those of the FD.

"Ah, a Mitsubishi 3000GT!"

"No Kenta, it's a Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4. It's much more powerful." Ryousuke stood firm, Keisuke was going to have his work cut out for him. Just looking at the VR-4 he knew it had been tuned with one sole purpose, beating Keisuke's FD.

"Keisuke."

"Aniki."

"You have your work cut out for you tonight. That guy over there is top-notch and his VR-4 rivals you FD in terms of balance, power, and handling. His car is also AWD so he has more grip . He has a twin turbo 3.0-liter V6 engine with dual-overhead camshafts, so he's pushing over 300 hp, he also has four-wheel steering This race is different from others races you've had against AWD and yet it's the same. The usual weaknesses have been eliminated and new ones have emerged. He's matched you in power, use this to your advantage. Miogi held a key to victory that may also be applied here. Remember your weakness is his strength and his weakness your strength. Take advantage of this and you won't lose."

"Hai." _"Riiiight even for Aniki, that advice was just plain weird." _Keisuke let out a small sigh. _ "Oh well, doesn't matter."_

The FD rolled up next to the VR-4.

"_He won so I have to win too." _Keisuke glanced towards Takumi.

"_This race is for the whole team. Especially you Aniki."_

Fujimoro walked over to the line as usual.

"READY! 4...3...2...1...GO!"

Both cars launch in near synchronization, and headed up the slope, two blurs of fire and lightning.


End file.
